


Venre Ognna Iveg Uoy Pu

by violet_sunflowers



Series: Peter Parker: The Gen Z Chronicles [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Crack, Fun, Gen, Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_sunflowers/pseuds/violet_sunflowers
Summary: This is a fun thing that popped into my head. Soundtrack at the end****This is in English. I know the title doesn't look it, but it's an anagram****
Relationships: Friday & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Peter Parker: The Gen Z Chronicles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749952
Comments: 10
Kudos: 85





	Venre Ognna Iveg Uoy Pu

The late March rain pounded outside the window as Peter sat with the mic in front of his face. He checked the laptop next to him making sure that his firewalls weren't in danger of being broken into. So far so good.

The teen had been planning this for months, and it was finally time for stage one. Hacking Friday. 

He had slowly been opening backdoors for himself and building up extra firewalls that Mr Stark wouldn't notice. At first he had tried to get in through an internet connection but he had soon realized that he needed a direct connection to Friday. Enter his modified laptop. He had plugged a few things in and he had managed to break into the mainframe. From here it was simple. Each day at random intervals Friday would shut down and would play a pre-recorded message for a week. 

Except for today that is. Today he was gonna do it live. He presses the button on his laptop that would activate the ominous music.

"Good day to all. I'm sure You're wondering what's going on. And I'm here to tell you. You can call me Peter, and I have an exciting announcement. This time in exactly a week from now, something special will happen. Something you don't want to miss. That is all. Reminders for Saturday will be played randomly throughout the work-week. Messages will only be played in rooms where the worst that can happen will be papers going everywhere. Remember, Saturday," he said into the mic. 

He quickly did a final check through is his defenses before shutting his laptop down.

He spent the rest of the day gaming with Ned and listening to the watercooler conversations that the employees were having about the messages.

"Peter, care to explain what you're up to," Mr Stark said as he walked into his room.

"Chemistry," Peter said waving his textbook at the man.

"With the message," he said annoyed.

"I guess you'll have to wait and see," Peter said shrugging.

"Or you could tell me right now," Mr Stark offered.

"But that wouldn't be fair to the employees," Peter pointed out.

"At least tell me if it's safe," Mr Stark said realizing he wasn't getting more than that.

"Oh, it's completely safe, no danger", Peter said seriously.

Tony wasn't surprised, but be needed to make sure that the kid want about to blow up the tower.

"I'll leave you to it then," the genius said walking out the door.

The week following was the most chaotic week anyone could remember at the tower.

All the employees were trying to be working on Saturday switching shifts bribing each other with holidays and money. It went until Pepper put her foot down and announced that the event would be livestreamed.

And the instigator of all this you ask. Well, he spent the week going about his day as normal. As if he hadn't caused mass mayhem at one of the biggest corporations on the globe. As if he hadn't created a message that created such mystery to the point where it was on Reddit. 

Reddit. The place where things blew up over night.

On Wednesday the media caught onto the weird messages and Tony was invited to do an interview about it.

"So Mr Stark, the whole city wants to know, what is going on. I mean everyone has hears the weird recordings about Saturday. Where did it come from," the interviewer asked him.

"Thanks Alex. It's a family friend of mine. He's on the younger side and I guess he got bored and hacked into Friday to play the message. He has a plan, and I've double checked all the backdoors he left himself. It's all safe. He's a good person, just maybe a bit random," Tony explained.

"But what's going to happen, surely you must have some idea," Alex pressed.

"I wish, he's too good though. He was very smart about it. If I were to try and get rid of it, it would take me weeks," Tony said, pride leaking through his tone.

Finally, after 7 long, chaotic, agonizing days. The day if reckoning came.

April had started.

Peter set up the live stream 20 minutes before 12.

He smiled and watched as all the employees in the building were currently huddled together in the atrium/cafeteria.

"Friday, countdown," he whispered.

"Event happening in T-minus 15 seconds, 14, 13, 12, 11...," she started.

Finally it hit zero.

The disappointing sound of the drum fill echoed through the room as Rick Astley sang the opening of Never Gonna Give you Up.

He heard the disappointing groans and laughs as everyone realized what just happened.

They got Rick Rolled.

Peter let out a small chuckle which quickly turned into tears of laughter. He was rolling on the floor trying to calm himself down. His diaphragm hurt with every exhale. The tears were streaming freely down his face. 

Once he finally calmed himself down he reached for the mic and pushed on.

"Happy April first."

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously the soundtrack to this would be Rick Astley's Never Gonna Give You Up.
> 
> The title is that just scrambled. Didn't want to spoil anything.


End file.
